joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Just Monika
|-|Avatar= |-|Just Monika= Summary It's Monika. Powers and Stats Tier: ''Just Monika.'' Name: ''Bro, What do you think it is? Monika.'' Origin: '''A Dating Simulator that hides behind its description of being a horror game. '''Gender: Female Age: '''18 '''Classification: FUCKING MONIKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM, Monika Powers and Abilities: 'Reality Warping (Learned to affect the very files and reality of the game itself), Plot Manipulation (Can manipulate the script to decide of the events that happen in the game), Time Manipulation (Caused time to stop flowing and could reset events), Acausality (Type 1; resistant to the time resets happening through the game), Existence Erasure (Can erase beings across all of space-time, erasing them from history itself. Can also erase save files), Immortality (Type 4, type 5 after the deletion of her Character File), Teleportation, Power Nullification (Prevented the Player from Saving and Loading), Breaking the Fourth Wall (Is aware of the fictionality of her universe), Memory Manipulation (Made Natsuki forget the events of a day), Mind Manipulation (Brainwashed both Yuri and Natsuki at will), Nigh Omniscience, Resistance to Plot Manipulation (Managed to break out of the script of the game via her knowledge of the Fourth Wall, something, not even the Player is able to do), possibly Non-Corporeal (Could exist as a non-corporeal being after having her file completely erased. She could even destroy the game once and for all after this), Nonexistent Physiology (Can exist as nothingness once she has been deleted), Resurrection (She can resurrect erased beings if she made a back up for their existence. Though not demonstrated directly, she can likely resurrect herself at will if she makes a back up of her file), Data Manipulation (Can affect the data of the game) 'Attack Potency: ''Just Monika.'' (Can Delete Alternate Timelines and Crash the game itself. She is also capable of negating durability via '''Deleting' whoever the fuck 'she wants) 'Speed: ''Just Monika '(Can Teleport as seen throughout the series and pretty much never walks places, so Fuck the concept of speed)'' '''Lifting Strength: ''Just Monika'' Striking Strength: ''Just Monika'' Durability: Just Fucking Monika '(Didn't even die from the 'dumbass '''Player deleting her. And tbh why the hell would you delete her in the first place) 'Stamina: ''Just Monika '(That means '''infinite)'' Range: Just Monika (That also means '''infinite)'' Standard Equipment: Just Monika '(C'mon, she controls the game, she can just summon whatever the hell she wants)'' 'Intelligence: ''Just Monika '(She is'' ''Nigh Omniscient)'' '''Weaknesses: '''''Dumbass players who delete her because they can't see that Monika is all they need in their stupid lives. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Just Monika- Monika throws a bunch of tabs on the screen that all say Just Monika and force you to accept Just Monika because of Just Monika. Deletion- Yuri.chr has been deleted. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Plot Users Category:Time Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Existence Erasers Category:Immortals Category:Teleportation Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Memory Users Category:Mind Users Category:Resistance Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Resurrection Users Category:Data Users Category:Doki Doki Literature Club!